In Love Big Time
by SoFuckinMajor
Summary: After the band splits it seems every one has found there own happiness. Carlos figures the same gose for him until a one night stand with a young song writter has him wanting something more...question is does she? please Review!
1. One night only

"**Carlos!" Salem smiles as the Latino enters the room. Carlos is 24, and has been in the music business since he was 16 as a member of Big Time Rush. Even though the band had somewhat gone there separate ways, Logan going into the medical field, James building a fashion empire, and Kendal marrying Jo, they where all still Best buds and just as close as ever but they'd grown up. Carlos was the only one that decided to stay one at Roque Records as a song writer.**

**Salem was more then happy to have Carlos there, especially on long nights like this when every one else is gone and she's left in solitude to complete an assignment. Salem was an up and coming song writer who found herself temping for Gustavo's last assistant (her aunt) Kelly while she was a very long and well deserved maternity leave, and Carlos had saved her life many times. It's not that she wasn't good, it was just that she was young, she was green and for some reason destruction, and the chaos seemed to fallow her every where she went. Carlos had a knack for calming down Gustavo and smoothing things over with Griffin one that Salem was very thankful for.**

"**Hey no problem, so what's this life or death emergency you have?" Carlos smiled; she would have blushed if not for the chocolate hue of her skin. Carlos knew the young writer had a crush on him, he thought it was kind of cute.**

"**Okay, so Gustavo finally decided to give me a chance at song writting."**

"**That's great" he chipped.**

"**Yeah but the song lyrics are due tomorrow and well…I'm so stuck." She pouted. He smiled and sat down next to her at the piano.**

"**Okay, well where are you stuck?" the raven asked looking at the sheets paper some crumpled and some in a random pile, but all of them written on with what seemed like chicken scratch. "Ummmmm…right , how bout you just sing it to me?" She took a deep breath and placed her hands on the ivory keys**

_**There something in your eyes,**_

_**That makes it all so clear**_

_**You want to go chase that sun rise**_

_**And run far from here.**_

_**You sit next to me**_

_**You tell me your plans**_

_**And yet you don't see**_

_**My heart in the palm of your hands**_

**Carlos watched her as she sang, after all the songs he'd helped her write and all the times she sung for him, it was still amazing to him how emotionally invested she was to her music, how every note would take her away ,and how she could sing every word so that it spoke to the soul. The pain in the message of the song made hearing her sing almost hurt him.**

_**It breaks my heart but all I can do is pry**_

_**Cuz I know your leaving any way…**_

"**And then the music stops." She shrugged "I get stuck." Carlos looked at her. He place his hands on the keys**

"**Okay well how about if we go something like."**

_**So I'll sing to the stars my love for you**_

_**And when you wish upon them you'll know it to be true.**_

_**I love you**_

**His voice flowed like honey and, his words where pure and complete perfection, he was pure and complete perfection, his warm brown eyes, his sweet honest smile, his love for everything especially music, perfect. She smiled at him when he finished and through her arms around his neck tackling him in a hug.**

"**Carlos! You're amazing!" She squealed. He gave a cocky shrug.**

"**I know." They finished up the last few verses, and gave it a nice little Spanish guitar feel. That was Salem's idea. After they where done, both writers sat at the piano keys and looked at they're baby with pride. **

"**What is the song about?" Carlos finally asked.**

"**It's about saying goodbye to some one you love, knowing it's for the better." He shook his head softly, that was not what he meant.**

"**I mean, what is this song about to you personally?" She frowned a little, she didn't really want to talk about that, the memory was still too fresh, the cut still almost bleeding. But there was something about those warm pleading eyes. She sighed.**

"**I was raised in a small town…and well there was this boy." Carlos stiffened though he had no idea why the thought of Salem with another man made his skin crawl, it wasn't like they where together. "He was my brother…and when my dad left us, he meant the world to me." He relaxed a little. "Anyway, the thing about small towns is that, people out grow them. My brother talked and talked about leaving that little town and never coming back…one night he woke me up and he told me he was leaving…" She stopped and cleared her throat. "I…cried for days…and in the end I guess, I summed it up to him loving his dream more than me, I don't think falling skies could have stopped him…" She gave a weak chuckle and started looking down fidgeting with her finger nails. Carlos placed his hands on hers and felt that they where trembling. She looked up and meets a pair of warm brown eyes filled with concern. Carlos took her hand and cupped her check tenderly, whipping away a tear that had escaped from her eyes. He looked deep into her, his eyes gently sifting through her pain and past. She looked down and pulled away.**

"**Yeah well that was then so …it's whatever I got a great song from it right?" She smirked. Carlos smiled sadly, softly, she was to young to be that closed off to the world, she was too young to be having her defenses up so high. "Anyway what do-"**

"**You know what I really want right now?" His voice was so low and deep and soft. "I really want to kiss you." She turned and he captured her lips with his own, claiming them gently. His lips where so soft and sweet and hers where so succulent, they drew each other in with an equally strong force. He pulled her body closer to his, firmly and securely. She pulled back.**

"**No wait wait Carlos you..."**

"**Am just a guy, who really wants you right now, more than anything." She melted into his words first and then even deeper into his kiss giving his tongue total access to her mouth. Before either on them knew what happened Carlos had pulled the young writer onto him lap and there kiss had escalated into something, hotter, more passionate and needier than either of them could control. His hands raced up and down her body as her fingers curled into the thick locks at the back of his neck. She broke the kiss and trialed she soft tongue up the side of his neck and to his ear, causing him to tingle down to his toes. "Shit" he whispered as she traced her tongue around the shell of her ear. She giggled as his breath caught. She never expected Carlos t have such a dirty mouth, she liked it.**

**He grinded his bulge against her, showing her just how much he actually did want her. Knowing that she had did that to him made her all the hotter. She reached down and grabbed at the bottom of his shirt pulling it over his head. The young girl paused to admire the beautifully toned tanned body. But when he reached to return the action she stopped him. He gave her a puzzled look.**

"**I-Im- not as…" She shied. Her self consciousness was enduring. "I'm not the super model you dated last month okay?" He smiled**

"**Yeah I know, that's why I'm here with you and not her." He said and stared lifting again. She stopped him. The look she gave him possessed all the unsure innocents of a little girl trying something for the first time. "Okay but, if this is gonna work, the pants have to go." She chuckled at him and he undid her top button. As she wriggled out of her pants her bum sat on the keys and hit a cacophonous cord. They both jumped slightly at the sudden break to the silence. A laughed was shared.**

"**Lounge?" He asked**

"**Lounge." She agreed.**

**Oooo00oooO**

**Carlos laid her down on the red couch in the lounge area. It was nice, cozy, and secluded. Because of the recent construction Griffin had done of the building, the lounge had been forgotten when a bigger, and newer one had been put in. **

"**Carlos" she sighed in his ear as he kissed and nipped at the tender brown flesh of her neck. If you would have told him 2 years ago when Kelly had first brought this, short over excited, a little to eager, funny little teen to the studio, that her sighing his name would have turned him on the way it did, he would have laughed in your face. But there on the loud red couch the sound of her moaning and gasping his name was close to driving him insane. "mmmm…" He reached down and pushed her panties out of the way then stoked her core with his fingers. "Ahh… Carlos." She bit down on her lip to muffle her cries of pleasure. She'd only ever been touched like this by one person and that way so long ago. She squirmed under the touch as he gently pressed his digits into her. "Deeper, p-please" At the command he gave her a devilish look and lowered his head. He kissed a trail up her thick chocolate thighs licking a biting dangerously close to her now pulsing core. She moaned and groaned in anticipation of the feeling she would receive. It was co much better then she though it would be. Carlos spread her legs wide and then licked a trail all the way to her clit. "Ahhh ….mmmmm…Carloooos…" the stimulation to her sensitive bud was almost more than she could take. She tangled her hands in his thick raven locks and pushed him down deeper, and he sucked and spit on her throbbing bud. Waves of pleasure ran through her and Carlos's tongue explored her folds carefully. "Carlos…yes…so good…so good… ahh! Her moans music, the Latino unzipped his pants and grabbed hold of his aching member and began to pump it slowly at first and then more furiously, working his tongue at the same pace as his hands. Salem's heart rate accelerated as she felt herself nearing a climax.**

"**Ahhhh yeah….oh yeah….Carlos." She screamed when she made it to her mountain top. She laid there panting and glossy eyed. "That's was so good." She complimented breathlessly as Carlos climbed up to her face. He gave her another needy kiss. She could still taste herself a bit on his tongue but she didn't much mind it.**

"**You know this is nowhere near over right?" She gave him a puzzled look the he matched with one of his smiles. Her lips where taken again. "Now that you're all nice and wet, I can have my way with you." He chuckled. Before Salem could ask what he meant she felt the tip his head rubbing against her already over sensitized pussy lips.**

"**Ohhhh, Carlos…" She moaned, her eyes rolling. He smiled at her reaction, he was glade he didn't have to wait…he didn't think he could even if he had to any way. Using all the self restraint he had he slowly, softly slid himself into her. When he was completely in his mouth hung in a silent 'O'. She was so warm she was damn near hot, and so tight he almost lost it on contact. Salem arched her back as she felt every inch of that long thick poll slide out all the way to the tip and then carefully back in. He was begging so caring and gentle towards her. She looked at his face and saw the look of pure concentration that Carlos had, trying to keep from hurting her. He was being cautious, and with good reason the man was absolutely huge. Salem cupped Carlos's face and brought him into a kiss. Everything he had done was to Cater to her, Letting her keep her shirt on, coming in this late in the first place, and now he was holding back so hard it looked painful. She wanted him to enjoy this to. "Carlos….go faster baby…" She whispered, he looked at her to doubled check that it was okay, and she smiled and nodded. Just like that He began to pick up speed, thrusting until he caught a steady rhythm.**

"**So tight, oh god…your so fucking tight." When Carlos mumbled these words Salem knew he was enjoying him self and so was she. Feeling his muscles contract above her as he pushed himself into her over and other again, it felt amazing. "¿Sí mami quiere usted?" Carlos didn't usually speck Spanish. "You like that mami?" He growled in her ear as he became more and more consumed in the pleasure of being buried deep with in her.**

"**Yes…oohhh fuck yes.." Salem confessed in a lusty tone. "More Carlos –pl-please do it harder." She begged**

"**You want me to fuck you harder? ¿Es eso lo que usted desea? Is that what you want?" Carlos asked deepening his stroke with a harsh fury. He was losing himself, his rational mind was melting into pleasure, he never expected her to feel this amazing around him. "ah Dios!" But then again neither did she. Carlos had exposed to her a strong side of her sexuality, she liked it hard, and fast.**

"**Carlos , don't stop! Oh god, don't!" She felt her self beginning to climax again, she didn't want to come before Carlos, not this time, but judging by the unorthodox trusts Carlos was giving she wouldn't have to.**

**She was right the came together loudly with each others names on there lips pleasure radiating through there bodies as they feel in each others arms. **

**Oooo00oooO**

**Carlos woke, still on the couch in the old lounge. He looked for Salem but she was already getting dressed before him.**

"**Good Morning." He stretched. She turned.**

"**OH good You're awake. I didn't know if I should wake you or just leave." She said pulling on her left pant leg. Carlos furrowed his brow, Of course they both had to go home and shower but, there was something about the way she said "leaving" that sounded so final. She started to get up as she pulled on her boots. "It was fun. Thanks for helping me finish the song, and I guess I'll see ya around." She turned to leave.**

"**Wait!" Carlos said reaching to grab her wrist. Salem froze, she silently begged for him to let her go. Last night was great, it was amazing, it was tender and warm and everything making love should be. But that didn't mean he'd made love to her. It meant the he was good at sex. She was in Hollywood, not a small town in the mid west. The men here where different, the we're strange to her, even after 4 years of living her, it still amazed her how quickly Dreams and women could be thrown away in this town. She didn't need to be getting emotionally evolved with any one here, not for awhile. Carlos was the only person in the whole town that cared enough to even see her barriers, he was dangerous and she was better of leaving now than being his play thing.**

"**Look Carlos… it was fun, It was great for me and Your amazing…"**

"**Your better. I don't think I've ever come so hard in all my life." She tossed her on of though Cocky smiles, making her knees quiver.**

"**But…let be honest…you where looking for a lay, and I needed a song. We both got what we wanted! No hard feelings." The words struck Carlos hard. She was breaking up with him before they even got together! Why?**

"**Salem what are you talking about?"**

"**Come on Carlos you don't have to play me. I'm young but I'm not stupid. We had great sex now it's over. It happens all the time, so let's just do what every one else does and, pretend it didn't happen to us." She looked back at him. God this girl deserved an academy award for not breaking down when she saw his face. She lend over and pressed her lips to his, she stood back up memorized the scene and then walk out. He just watched her naked, messy and a confused.**


	2. Falling in Love at a coffee Shop

Carlos walked into his condo, at about 11:30, he sore and in definite need of a shower. _What the hell?_ He asked himself as he turn on the water. He stepped in and hiss as the water nearly sizzled on his skin. Steamed filled the bathroom and sweat and shower water dewed on his body. Carlos tried as hard as he could to scrub the night away, to try and forget it like she said.

_No hard feelings k?_

It didn't sit right with him. That night, what they did, what they had, it was wonderful, it felt wonderful.

_It was fun…_

Fun! That's all she could call it? Fun, that couldn't just be it. Last night, was freeing and amazing!

_You where looking for a lay…_

But he wasn't, he wasn't looking for a lay, he was….he was…honestly he didn't know what he was looking for. He had never really thought of Salem like that. Sure she was cute, but she was also Kelly's niece and about 3 years younger in age and so naïve. But damn was she talented. Talented, and strong, and creative, and…mysterious. He had really noticed until now but- he didn't really know all that much about Salem…beside the fact that she moved here from a small Midwestern town.

"Like supermen…" Carlos chuckled, it was an inside joke between the two. Salem loved Comics, that's one thing they always had in common. The more he thought about her, the more he wanted to think about her, and the more her words began to sting.

_Let's just do what every one else does and pretend it didn't happen to us…_

He stepped out of the shower, tenser then when he got in, and now aggravated. He wraped the towel around his waist and checked he phone. He got Message from James saying that he was doing a photo shoot near by and that they should do lunch. Well Carlos, being confused and feeling slightly abandoned, needed some one to talk to, to get his mind off of Salem if only for a while. He still couldn't get over how easily she had left, like it was nothing. She'd had to admit she hurt his pride just a little bit. He wasn't a rookie, to be honest sex was one of the things he could confidently say she was damn good at. And he didn't brag but if technique wasn't enough, e was the proud owner of a very nice piece of equipment.

"Carlos!" a familiar voice greeted him as he walked into the local restaurant. James was sitting and waving. The meet with a brotherly hug and sat down.

"So how's the bizz going man?" Carlos asked. James smiled; he loved being asked about work.

"Ugh! Dude, it is awesome. Just got back from New York, they love it and they wanna send me to Rome. I love it! And being surrounded by super models 7 day out of the week is awesome in it's own right." Carlos was elated at his friend's news. After years of trying to be a model and failing horribly at it, James had finally found his niche, on the other side of the run way. "So what about you my friend?" Carlos just smiled.

"Hey, I'm still writing songs, and still bugging Gustavo." It was a pretty satisfying life, even if he wasn't going to Rome.

"Hey is Kelly still on leave?" James asked. Carlos nodded. "She's been Prego forever! When is she due?"

"She's got about a month or so left." Carlos laughed "Salem said it's gonna be a boy." The mere mention of Salem's mind sent him wheeling into a daze.

"Carlos!" James called him out of a blank stare. "What you got on your mind man you zoned out."

"How me? Nothing." Carlos jumped to answer a little too soon.

"Yeah okay, now seriously, what's up?" Carlos weighed the question; he was never one to be able to keep anything from his friend for very long.

"Umm… well you remember Salem right?" James nodded.

"Yeah Kelly's niece right?" He said sipping from his coffee.

"She's working as Kelly's temp for a while, and Gustavo's actually letting her try a hand at song writing."

"Pft How's that going?"

"Great- ish she called me over last night to work on a song…toke a while." Carlos paused. "We stayed late….really late."

"Ummmm…that's nice…" James said trying to find where on earth Carlos was going with this. Carlos was quite, James was quite, and for a long time all you could hear was the random mumbling of other conversations and the tapping and dinging of silverware on china. James studied the Latino's face reading it like it was a best seller in the New York Times. And then he found it.

"You screwed Salem!" James erupted.

"Shhhhh! Dude!" Carlos hushed looking around at the confused glares they received.

"I will not be quite! You just told me that you screwed Kelly's niece! In The studio!" Carlos rolled his eyes at the over excited ness.

"It's not a big deal," Carlos insisted. "We did it, and this morning she got up kissed me good bye and walked out" James glared at him.

"Does Kelly know?"

"No you're the only one. And I'm pretty sure she's not telling any one"

"Carlos this is a very big deal." James said. Carlos huffed. "Oh don't you huff at me! Congrates my friend!" Carlos furrowed his brow at the surprise turn James tone took. "Look Carlos, I know what you guys think of me, I'm a man whore; I'm a womanizer…" Of course he was being over dramatic. No one really thought all that about him, a playboy maybe but he wasn't terrible. "And on risk that I might just confirm all of it with this statement, I gotta say…Salem is a nice little piece of ass. I mean I know she's way young and she Kelly's niece and the guys are gonna kill you when they find out but hey the fact that you got it kinda makes me proud of you. I mean I know your not 16 any more but um… congrats on your first crazy one night stand. And in a public place no less, Cudos!" James nodded his head, like he was Yoda talking to sky walker. Carlos sighed.

"I didn't mean for it to be like that though."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't necessarily want it to be a one night stand."

"So then why did you sleep with her?"

Carlos thought back on the night, it was amazing, holding her, caressing her, being in side her. It felt so wonderful, almost additively wonderful. He thought about that night, she was so cute that night, but she was always cute. He short hair was slightly messy, her jeans where hugging her body oh so wonderfully, and her shirt fit snug over her curves. Oh yeah she looked very inviting that night, but that wasn't the reason he wanted her so bad. When he thought back on it really it was the song. The way she sang it.

"I dunno man, she just…I can't explain it but it wasn't a one night stand…I just didn't feel like one." He knew James must be thinking that he was crazy about now. The pretty boy just looked at his friend, he was distant, dreamy. Carlos hadn't looked like that in a very long time.

"Well how did it feel?" Curiosity finally taking hold.

"Amazing. She actually had me specking en Espanol." There was a light, sweet smile on his face when he said it. It was then James smiled, there was that look "I mean, one minute where looking at her song and then the next….I couldn't keep my hand off of her."

"Okay, now I have to be Mr. Voice of reason." James cleared his throat. "Did you really Hook up with Salem? You know she's…20 right? That's the same age as Katie."

"She's 22 and yeah I know she's young."

"So then what where you thinking?"

"Look it doesn't matter, She wants to pretend it didn't happen any way." He said dejected at the thought.

"Aw' c'mon you gonna take that seriously?" James scoffed. "All women say that after they have sex with a guy they know they should have sex with. It means she wants you more then she can handle and she wants to break it off before she gets ad-DICK-ted" James smiled and lifted an eyebrow. Carlos thought about it. Maybe James was right about that one, a crude way of putting it but maybe she was scared.

"So then what do I do?"

"Do you want her?" Carlos thought.

"I-I don't know…"

"Well first things first, you gotta figure out if you want her." Carlos concentrated for a minute.

"Yes, I do." He nodded decidedly. For most people, making such a big, decision in such a small amount of time and being so sure about it was unreasonable, but for Carlos in was normal. "Now what?" James smiled

"Now…you go get her"

"How?"

"Hey, you want her not me." The fashion mogul took a sip form his coffee.

"Wow Thanx!" Carlos rolled his eyes.

"look I'm just sayin I can't tell you what to do! You gotta figure it out!"


	3. Cleaning out Mistakes I've Made

"Aunt Kelly?" Salem sunk quietly into the little two bed room condo. With any luck Kelly was still sleeping, or in the bathroom hurling, either way she was distracted and that meant that Salem could avoid any and all questioning about where she had been all night. She made it up to her room and prepared to take a nice long bath.

"What the hell where you thinking Say?" She asked herself softly putting her fingers under the running water. Carlos was just supposed to be a crush, a little bit of eye candy so that she would go totally lesbian, while she was getting her career together. Nothing was supposed to happen, at least nothing like that.

"_Am just a guy, who really wants you right now, more than anything."_

He made it sound so simple, he made it feel so easy, so…uncomplicated.

"But it's not." She told herself. He was her co-worker, that was bad mojjo right there. Not to mention he was practically her superior, he was at a totally different place in his life then she was. The point was even if she wanted to it wouldn't work out.

"_I'm here with you and not her"_

She felt so beautiful in his arms, so desired and lusted after. With him she didn't feel like that little geek from that small Midwestern town any more. He wanted her.

"_I can have my way with you"_

He wanted her body, plan and simple. He wanted a little action. Yes, he was sweet and caring, and sensitive, and one hell of a song writer but at the end of the day Carlos Garcia was just like every other guy in Hollywood. Just like every other guy in the world. In Hollywood, there was a game you had to play to get on top. When they say 'it's not what you know' they were not kidding.

"He at least I've finally started net working." She joked, but promised herself that it would not become a trend.

She sat in the hot steam pool and closed her eyes. She just wanted the other night to go away; she wanted to forget it all, the kisses, the touches; the words, all of it. But most of all she wanted to forget waking up in his arms. She wanted to forget the way his sent surrounded her, the was he held her on that little couch, so closely, so firmly, almost as if he would never let her go. She could have stayed in that moment forever, in his arms forever. There was only one other time that something that perfect had ever happened to her… and she refused to fall into that trap again. After about an hour she climbed out of the tub and dressed herself. It was almost 8, she should go back to sleep, last night hadn't been very restful.

"Say?" A very round Kelly waddled in the door with a hot dog half eaten in her hands. Salem smiled. Aunt Kelly, Prego that was something the family never thought would happen. Salem's mom was a home maker, loved kids, and had a few after she married and settled down in a small town. Kelly however was one to not to fallow in any ones mold. She packed up and moved to California at the rip age of 18. The family always told her that she should settled down, get married and have a baby, well she skipped over the first two steps and went straight to ' have a baby'. Even thought Salem loved her mom, her Aunt Kelly was her hero, and the only one in the family that she felt she could truly trust. "Hey I didn't here you come in last night."

"Ummmmm…yeah… Gustavo had me working late on that song he wants." Se half lied.

"Oh that's good. Did you get it done?" She took a bite.

"Yeah…I…di- Is that an anchovy on your hot dog?" Salem said noticing the food Kelly was eating.

"Yep, an Anchovy, some hot sauce, sour cream, lemon zest and an onion for taste." Salem looked at her like she'd lost her mind. But Kelly seemed to be enjoying her meal, so Salem let it slide. "But yeah, I'll let him a demo after I record it, and well see where it goes."

"Look at you all grown up, becoming a big time writer in the town! All on your own to. I'm proud of you." Kelly beamed at her niece. Salem dropped her gaze to her hands. Kelly took note of the girl's reaction and got concerned. "What's wrong Say?"

Salem knew it would only be a matter of time before Kelly found out, or rather before she suspected something. Salem looked into her Aunts worried face. She had to tell her, if not the Kelly would be worrying for days and as large as she was that couldn't be good for the baby. But how could she? Carlos was a member of Big Time Rush, one of Kelly's favorite bands. The boys from that band grew up with her, she watched them mature into men inside that studio booth, and they still called and visited her on a regular now that she was Prego. How would she react to this?

"Aunt Kelly? Have you ever made a mistake? Like done something with some one that you know you shouldn't have but, at the time it…you …you could stop yourself?" Kelly didn't have to think hard about that one.

"Absolutely."

"Well last night, I stayed out so late because I was working on the story yes….but I wasn't alone…..Carlos came by and…." Kelly's eyes widened and flared with surprise.

"Did something happen between you and Carlos?"

"Kinda… a little bit" _A whole hell of a lotta bit!_ Salem thought. "Nothing to serious."

"Well if it's nothing then what makes it so bad of a mistake?"

"I just….I didn't plan it…I didn't ….." Salem toke a breath. "It wasn't supposed to happen." Kelly gave her daughter an all knowing smile. She was so young, and yet she had so many rules and guards on her self. Kelly could remember a time when Salem was so carefree and open, it was almost sad to see her like this.

"well some one once told me that the greatest things in life happen by accident, when you don't think you want ti, or when you not ever looking." She said placing a hand on her own round firm stomach. " I can't say they where right for certain yet, but what I can say I that no one plans a mistake or an accident…but they do happen, and life gose on. So you can either run from them or learn from them." Her words made Salem feel a little better. Kelly scarffed down the last of her hot dog.

"I 'm going to get myself another hot dog, you want one?" The thought of even seeing a human being eat another one of those…things made Salem want to gag.

"I'll pass…I have to go run an errand." She said grabbing her purse. She gave her aunt a hugged and head down stairs. Kelly in all her wisdom had brought to life a consequence that Salem hadn't considered. Fear started to set in and grasp her chest as she headed for the nearest drug store.


	4. Lovers and Friends

Carlos yawned and stretched. Another night passed and Sunday had arrived bright and early. The sky was blue, the clouds where puffy, and a soft breeze was teasing the tree branches. Carlos however didn't notice any of it. The only thing on his mind was Salem…then again the only thing that had been on his mind for the past couple of days was Salem. It took everything in him not to jump into his car and drive over to Kelly's house just to get a glimpse of her. But he knew that would do more harm than good, not to mention it would make him look like a creeper. To get Salem he would have to think, plan…..he needed an expert.

"Carlos, so you request my services." Katie Knight, the girl who had been a little sister to not only Kendal but the rest of the guys as well. She still lived at the Palm Woods in her own apartment and was now all grown up and enrolled in business school. She was devious, she was clever and she was exactly what Carlos needed. "Well it was smart leaving her alone for the weekend…gives her time to prioritize." Carlos gave Katie his signature confused look. "You shook her up, she's gotta get back together again. Meaning that on Monday she's most likely going to ignore you….that's gonna be her way of pretending it didn't happen." Carlos heart sank. Ignoring him, like not talking to him? Even before this they had always talked at least a little. They joked and had lunch together, she was always so chipper and friendly to him, and she had a smile that lit up the room….the world. Surely Katie didn't want him to ignore her back. "It'll be too awkward for her to even look at you. Your job is to make her. You have to make her feel like you're completely okay with the whole thing. Be casual, like it was understandable and nothing has to changed, after that ask her if she wants to chill with you…as friends…only." Carlos nods. "You have to get back to being friends before you can make your move."

The plan was simple, it evolved a lot of acting and even more will power, something which Carlos had never really been all that good with, but if it meant a shot at getting Salem, he'd try it. Monday came all too soon. Before He knew it Carlos was already at rock records ready for work, and there before him, in Kelly's office, was Salem, looking over papers and making calls. Every fiber in Carlos's body told him to walk in that room and kiss her hell out of those full supple lips, but he resisted.

_Don't be to eager, let her come to you."_

Katie's couching was hard but effective; Carlos took a deep breath and walked away.

"Carlos! Here." Gustavo called him as he walked pasted the writer's room. The young Latino turned and entered.

"Yeah Gustavo?" Gustavo turned in his chair to face Carlos

" Carlos I need you to do me a favor. I need a song. A good one, a sad love song with that certain… Latin silky edge to it." Carlos frowned a little.

"Why are you asking me?"

"ummm I don't know maybe because….YOUR A SONG WRITTER!" Gustavo finished the sentence with his usual gusto.

"Yeah but…didn't Salem just give you a song?"

"Your point?"

"You said you where gonna give her a chance." Carlos argued.

"No I said she might get a chance. I will, but not now! This song has to be good; I can't take chance on this one. Which is why I need you working on it." Carlos was a little upset with how easily Gustavo dismissed Salem's song. It was a good song, and not just because Carlos had a good memory tied to it. Salem had ed herself into that song, every measure held raw emotion, that some song writers couldn't even fake. "Can you do it?" Gustavo snapped. Carlos huffed and nodded his head. "Good, the client will be by to see it on Wednesday."

"But it's Monday now!" Carlos protested. "You know I like to meet the people I'm writing for before I write something."

"And you're standing here wasting time because? I'll have Salem make an appointment for you." Gustavo said shooing him away. The young man rolled his eyes and continued down the hall. The rest of the day went on rather uneventfully, slowly even. Carlos watched as it trudged on, his eyes shifting between the clock on the wall and his door. He pinned to see Salem's face and he really did wanna fallow Katie's directions, but by the time lunch rolled around he was half way mad, and so when the end of the day came, well he couldn't help himself.

"Hey Salem?" HE knocked on the door entrance of the resounding studio she was in. She was sitting at the controls lost in her won little world, adding and mixing things to her song, making it perfect. He knocked a little harder. "Salem?" That got her attention.

"Oh…Hey Carlos what's up?" She said sounding very casual. She was wearing skirt to day. Not just any skirt, the kind of skirt that grabbed her, round ass and thick legs in all the right ways, the kind of skirt with a slit in ti that went up just high enough to make you wish it went higher. The kind of skirt that looked innocent enough for Salem to just play off like it was nothing, while Carlos was at war with himself. He put on his best smirked and walked over to her.

"Whatcha up to?"

"Just tweaking some stuff on the song. Word is there's this big star that's looking for a new song. I'm hoping Gustavo pick mine."

"I…um didn't see you when I stopped by to day…I thought we could do lunch."

"Oh yeah… sorry…I skipped lunch…I'm trying this new one meal a day diet."

_Mami the last thing you need to do is change anything about that beautiful body of yours._

Carlos thought to himself. He bit his tongue.

"Well, you could make it up to me by doing me a favor." He baited. "Thursday, me and some friends are going to the rink to chill out…you should come."

Salem was silent for a minute.

"Carlos. I don't think that woul-"

"Hey look, I just wanted you to come and chill, but if it's to much for you to handle that's cool" he turned on his heals to face the door.

"No it's just..."

"Look I get it. Not everybody wants to play in with the big boys." He glanced over his shoulder at her. Hoping the statement carried over it's double meaning. With that he walked out and didn't look back, leaving Salem.

Salem huffed, how could such a sweet face make her feel like a total ass? All day she'd been dodging him, ducking him, and she'd been miserable because of it. She was suppose to be acting like a grown up about this, not like a little kid running from a crush.

"Arrrggghhhh" She groaned and rested her head face down on her desk. Carlos was just doing what she asked of him, pretending like nothing happened. She was the one being the chump about things. Then again, as hard as she wanted to pretend, not even a crazy person could forget about what they did…several times …that night. Every time she looked at him all she could think about where those strong warm arms, wrapping around her, and making her feel so safe, and wanted. Could she really forget about that? Did she have a choice?

"Damn it Salem!" She cursed herself. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She really didn't want to do this but desperate times called.

"So ….what's the big deal?" Her brother Samuel, a big time magazine editor in Chicago. Samuel was her half brother, and he was all of two years older than her. Samuel was the product of an affair between Salem's father and His mother, one that went on for 29 years. After their father left both of their mothers for a richer woman in Washington, Samuel called Salem in an attempt to find out who their father really was. After that, he came to visit and the two became as close as a brother and sister should be, even if they carried totally different view points on everything.

"Whattaya mean what's the big deal did you hear me?" Salem exclaimed.

"Yeah, you slept with a guy at work and now he's inviting you to the roller rink…."

"No I didn't just sleep with a guy I slept with Carlos! Ya know…they guy from Big Time Rush!

"Oh yeah…I remember him! Cute! Personally I was more of a Kendal fan but hey."

"So what do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I do about the guy." Samuel rolled his eyes. He truly loved his little sister…but goodness was she young. It wasn't her fault she was a small town girl, raised by a small town family. Not everyone could have, cut throat business oriented hustling mothers to learn from.

"Well that depends…do you like roller skating?"

"What?"

"Honey GO! Have fun with you friend." He chuckled.

"But I slept with him!"

"So I sleep with guys around the office all the time! Did you go to the doctor?" Safety first of course.

"Yeah."

"Are you clean?"

"Of course! I would have told you other wise!"

"Then your fine! Go! Listen Dorothy, you and Toto are not in Kansas any more! It's a big big world, and sex is a big big part of it! Your gonna have to learn to deal with awkward situations like this and stay in control." Salem let the words seep in her head.

"Ya know….I'm pretty sure your right."

"Honey. I'm always right!" Salem smiled.

"So when you comin over to "The Wood?" Samuel paused.

"Hun, I love you but….no…you should never use the term again….as long as you live….matter of fact take it with you as you die. I'm working on a pretty big story right now. But the second I get some free time I'm yourz babe."

The pair hung up and Salem was left to think once more. Samuel was right. It was time to grow a pair and take on the world. She got up and went down the hall to Carlos' office.

"H-hey Carlos?" She walked in softly. The writer was on his computer typing away.

"Yeah…" He said absent mindedly. He looked up for a second and then caught a glimpse of her standing there. "Hey what's up you!"

"Hey…look about the rink… I was saying I couldn't make it because I was planning on going baby shopping with My aunt that day…..buuuuut I still wanna make it up to you so if you wanna meet me after that…I'd love to treat you to dinner." Carlos's eye lit up. "A corn dog at the park maybe?"

"Sounds great!" He flashed her that brilliant smile that made her knees knock, but this time her breath caught as well.

"Cool then." Salem, shyly smiled and walked back to her office… She liked this, it was nice and friendly, a corn dog, nothing romantic about that at all. She could totally deal with that.

Sorry it took so long Computers been down for a while! And I'm most likely up loading this form my neighbor's computer! But I had no Idea what to do next…so what in doubt…ask your gay best friend! If yo don't have one ladies I encourage you to get one! There available in all models at a Gay bar near you!


	5. These Are My Confessions

It was Wednesday and Carlos was happier than Adam Lambert in a sequence shop! There was no real reason, his day today was exceptionally normal; he had a meeting with that client Gustavo was talking about later on but other then that nothing all to special was happening. The thing that put pep in Carlos's step was simple the fact the next day would be Thursday and he would get to be with her at afternoon.

"_**The fact that she re-invited you some where means two things, she does want to see you, but she doesn't trust it." **_

Katie's words where reassuring and some what confusing, she had been so caught up in hatching her own little scheme that she never explained what '_**it**_' was. Carlos would have asked but the familiar devious look on Katie's face made it clear that the evil in her mind was active. So rather then disturb the master he just clung to the words. 'She does want to see you'

He went down stairs into his kitchen to fix a cup of coffee. He brewed the mug and sniffed in. Looking into the cup he laughed at him self. The color of the liquid reminded him of Salem, and after taking a sip, he decided that the fact made it taste so much better. Walking out to his porch he looked over the California skyline tooking in a deep breath of warm California morning air. Today was gonna be such a good day.

Later he made in way to His Café, and picked a nice table outside to sit and wait for his appointment.

"Carlos? Carlos Garcia?" A guy in a leather jacket and Crop collar white shirt walked up to the table offering him a hand. Carlos stood and took it. He was a nice looking, guy, nicely dressed. With stunner shades, and a nice sized diamond in his ear, he had a R'nB swag and with his hazel eyes and warm tan skin and dimples. He was most defiantly a lady killer or at least he thought he was one.

"Hey so your Scorpio?" Carlos asked as they took their seats. Scorpio smiled.

"Yeah well that's what they call me man..." He said smiling big. Carlos nodded and smiled. "I really appreciate you meeting me hear. It's nice to have a song writer that actually cares about what I think. I gotta say I'm happy to see you're a Latino, now I know this songs gonna be done right." He held out an open fit bump to the other latino Carlos obliged him. "This whole fame things been crazy yo. It's so weird to think that a year or two ago I was like working at mi Tio's food store waiting for some one to realize I am a star…." He laughed and ran his hand though his hair. Narcissistic tool. "Really man…. I'm just a guy that caught a lucky break." The Latino could understand that better then any one, there was sincerity about the guy once you got passed the male diva part. Carlos kinda like him, he reminded him of his old friend Mr. Diamond. He kinda could relate to him to I mean after all it was only a lucky break that put him where he was, actually a lot of lucky breaks.

"So then tell me about his album…what kinda feel are you going for?"

"Well Believe it or not I'm actually a small town kid, and I hated every second of it. But my manager says that my fans would respond to a more 'down to earth me'. So I kinda wanna go back to my roots."

"Okay so what are you thinking?"

"Well I have a few songs that I wrote a while ago when I was still in my home town. There really sweet and have a nice flow. They all kinda tell a story, but I just need one really great love song to complete it all, not exactly lovey dovey, something that's a little more like, a coming of age." Just then inspiration hit Carlos square in the jaw so hard he jerked back a little and then his face cracked into a wide grin.

"I think…I know just the one…." He smiled. "I didn't write it but one of are younger songwriters, she's from a small town and this song most defiantly has a bitter sweet emotion tied to it."

Scorpio looked interested.

"Sounds pretty good to me, I'd like to hear it."

"Right, awesome I'll set up a day where you can talk to her, and everything, she's really talented." Carlos brimmed with excitement at what he'd done Salem would be so excited about this he took out his phone, He would txt Gustavo first and Surprise Salem with it on Thursday. "She'll be so excited."

"So is she hot?" Carlos stopped in his tracks.

"Huh?"

"Es atractiva? Is she sexy?"

"I-I um I don't see why that matters." Carlos shifted as an unexpected wave of anger waved over him.

"C'mon, where both guys here okay, so give me the goods, is the song writer hot?" There was a dangerous evil gleam in Scorpio's eyes that he didn't exactly like, only because he knew what was going through his head. He was a guy, he knew what that look meant, James had made that look one to many time for him not to know. So he lied.

"Ahhh…..no actually she's not. She's like really fat, I mean just like one to many burgers fat." Scorpio looked quizzical.

"Really?"

"Yeah and she's black…you know how Loca black chics are!" He laughed fackly but the Comment earned a laugh from Scorpio.

"Tell me about it! There was this one girl in my home town." Scorpio chuckled. So maybe he didn't have the right to do that. But he couldn't let this jerk get her; he didn't even like the thought of his slimy mind spending a second on **his** Salem.

"So when will I get to meet my song writer?"

Carlos twitched at the words. He didn't like him claiming Salem.

"Ummmm…well…we could try Friday? If she's free that is." He knew that these meetings could run late at times and he didn't want anything putting his afternoon with Salem in jeopardy. Nothing!

POV Salem

"So you pulled me up on video chat to help you pick a cute out fit for dinner with a guy that's not a date?" Salem had called and pleaded Solomon and her best friend Rosario.

"Yes, I miss you guys! I miss you getting me ready for dates and clubs."

"So this is a date?"

"No Rossario, this is just a private outing between my dear sister and the guy she had steamy hot sex with." Solomon so eloquently cleared up.

"Thanks Bro." Salem Sneered.

"Anytime, now I'm thinking you should go with the shirt." Salem looked over at the short frilly black skirt. She tossed a look over to the web cam.

"You're kidding right?" Rosario was quiet.

"So, you and Carlos huh?" She finally asked.

"No! At least not like that." Salem defended again. "We're friends." Rosario gave her a worried look mixed with a troubling silence that caught her friend attention. Salem Stopped what she was doing and sat down in front of the computer.

"Rosey….what's wrong?"

"It's just…Salem…your….maybe you not ready for this."

"For what?"

"Being just friend with a Hollywood dude!" Rosario suddenly got expressive. "I mean not to rag on ya chia but….you don't have the best experience with guys….."

"She's a little right sis." Solomon agreed.

"Sooo, what are you saying?"

"Just that….it could get hurt….I mean…we know how bad Juan hurt you when he left babe… you were stoic, crushed, you stopped singing…. You couldn't even speck."

"I know…I was there." Salem said abruptly.

"Well… I just…." Rosario continued, but then Solomon interrupted her.

"We just don't want you to get hurt." Salem sighed…she hated when they did this. No, she wasn't the expert on men, but she was one on common sense, she could count how many time they had both come to her for advice. She could take care of herself.

"Look thank for the concern guys but I'll be fine. Part of the reason I left is so I could make my own mistakes and learn to clean my own mess. I made my mistake…now I'm cleaning it…all by my self. I'll be fine, I don't need you guys to stress. What I need is my best friend and my brother to give me some advice on what to where to the carnival." Rosario sighed softly and then cracked a smile.

"Look call me crazy but I think you should go in jeans." Rosario Shrugged.

"Thank you an Idea worth something." She began to dig in her closest for a suitable pair.

"Put of the ones I sent you." Rosario finished.

"You mean the one that are two sizes to small and squeeze the juice outta my ass?"

"Exactly mijo!" Rosario smirked. "You just friend with him, meaning that you are still one the market darling." Just then the door bell rang and a knock cam through the house.

"Just a minute! Salem called as she rushed down stairs. She passed the living room and saw Aunt Kelly still straining to rise from the couch. "I got it aunt Kell's relax before you drop something important." Kelly chuckled and eased back down. She opened the door and was greeted by a pair of warm chocolate eyes and a quirky little smile. "Hey Logan!" She greeted widening the open door so he could get in.

"Hey Salem how's it going?"

"It's going."

"Still working for Gustavo?"

"Yeah, his eye brows have grown back now and everything." Salem smiled refusing to a accident that predated our current events.

"That's great; hey I need to talk Kelly, she home?"

"Yeah she's in the living room." Logan thanked the girl and made his way down. After 45 minutes of debating, Rosario and Solomon finally gave up. They all said good byes and Salem ventured back down stairs to get something to eat.

"Kelly you gotta tell him!" Salem froze on the steps when she heard Logan's voice. "He deserves to know that he's the father!"

"If he cared he would have called. Guess what He hasn't so he doesn't. And that's perfectly fine. I mean honestly, I'll be okay." For the first time throughout her whole pregnancy Kelly's voice sounded harsh, and aggravated.

"Don't you think he needs to have some say in his kid's life? Don't you think he needs to know he has a kid?" Logan reasoned gently.

"Frankly, no, this baby is my baby, this baby will always be my baby and further more because this baby is mine! If he wasted something to do with my baby it has everything to do with me! He wants nothing to do with me and there for will have nothing to do with my baby." Kelly's voice sounded as if she was rolling her neck so hard it might snap off! Salem had never heard Kelly say anything about the father of the child she was carrying. In fact the pregnancy itself came as a surprise to everyone; she hadn't even talked about seeing a guy. Salem had almost forgotten that there had to be a father. From the sounds of things the relationship hadn't gone well. She heard a sound and a huff and guessed that Logan had slumped on the couch in defeat. "Logan, honestly you don't know how it feels to fall in love for a night and then wake up from all of it…"

"Don't say that, don't say that cuz…I do...or at least I have an Idea. It feels like heaven. For one just a moment you…you have it all. Every thing is figured out, and nothing beyond what's right in front of you matters any more. You Pray that you die right then, cuz you don't want anything to ruin it…to tarnish it…you want to tie the moon and the stars to you bed post and go out and put the sun out, just so you can stay exactly where you are...in those arms… for ever…loving like the world where to end. Just to wake up alone, hearing them say…let's just forget it ever happened." Salem heart sank to her stomach as the familiarity of the words struck her. For a long moment everything was quiet, neither the smart boy or the with child spoke. Then Salem heard Kelly's voice.

"Logan…you gotta tell him."

_**Wait…HIM?**_ "James needs to know the way you feel."

_**Wait….JAMES?**_

"How can I?" Logan's voice trembled. "I think the guy broke the record for fastest ever to get dressed."

"Well you gotta figure it out…because after you tell James….I'll tell Griffin…."

Salem's face dropped to the floor and shattered. Griffin? The head of Roque Records? Griffin? Kelly had had sex with Griffin. Salem could have dropped dead right there! Oh well if that wasn't Days of Our Lives material nothing was.

"Okay…..deal" Logan finally agreed. Salem heard a shift as is he was getting of the couch. She bolted back up the stairs as if her ass was on fire. She dialed Rosario's number, but then stopped. For some reason Rosario, her best friend and sister just about, didn't seem trust worthy enough to share this with neither did Solomon. For some reason right now the whole world seemed untrustworthy. She put the phone down. Before she even thought about it more she would have to talk to Kelly. After Kelly knew she knew…then she could freak out. She sat down on the bed and stared into her mind. Kelly and Griffen? Logan and James? Since when was James freckin Diamond Gay? When Logan had come out as gay the pop culture world seemed to go into a frenzy of shock…all save for Solomon…he said his gay-dar went of when the group first started. But James? The pretty boy with the amazing hair, the killer smile and the perfect abs…..actually the more She thought about it the more she wondered why she hadn't seen it sooner.

_Just to wake up alone, hearing them say…let's just forget it ever happened._

The young Doctors worlds came back and struck a cord in her. How could James be so cruel? To just do that! To make some one fall in love with you and then just throw them out like an old play thing. She knew James had womanizing ways but Logan was his friend…he could have at least talked about it over breakfast…or something? Logans statement made Salem sure that she had done the right thing with Carlos. She didn't want to be hurt and ruin a friendship. She didn't want to give Carlos the chance to pull a 'James' and leave her high and dry still sprung off of his charm. She huffed and lopped over on her side. Tomorrow, she would meet Carlos, they would have a nice time as friends, and then she would prove to herself, and every one else that she was a big girl…and she could make it in this town.


End file.
